(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stair rails and, more particularly, to a stair rail system having a two-piece handrail assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In stairway systems aesthetics and construction quality are very important. This applies to not only the treads and balusters but also to the handrail and newels of a stairway system. An adequate competence level of skill is often lacking in both the labor market and in the xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d market. To address this, it is desirable to have a stairway and rail system that lowers the required competence level in carpentry by, for example, removing or minimizing the amount of measuring, cutting, drilling, and chiseling involved in installing the stairway system. Similarly, it is also desirable to have subcomponents, such as handrails, balusters and ends inclosing volutes, turnouts, caps, upeasings and overeasings, that also lower the required competence level in carpentry in installing the subcomponents.
Also, as people desire to become involved in xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d home renovations, achieving the high standard of construction quality traditionally obtained through custom carpentry is difficult for the average weekend carpenter. Alternatives for maintaining construction quality and aesthetics have included prefabricated stairway systems; however, these alternatives are not always suitable for installation by those lacking an adequate competence level in carpentry to create a stair system. In addition, such prefabricated systems are usually much more costly to manufacture.
Thus, there remains a need for a stairway and rail system having a two-piece handrail assembly which may be easily installed while, at the same time, can be economically produced and sold.
The present invention is directed to a stairway and rail system. The stairway system includes a plurality of spaced apart treads; at least one baluster per tread; a two-piece handrail assembly; and a lateral support for supporting the handrail. In the preferred embodiment, the handrail assembly includes: a top segment; a bottom segment; a mating surface on one of the top segment and the bottom segment for aligning the top segment with the bottom segment; and a fastener groove between the top segment and the bottom segment for permitting the accommodation of fasteners used to attach the handrail to each baluster.
The handrail assembly may further include an attachment means for attaching the handrail to each baluster. Preferably, the attachment means is a plow for receiving the top of a square top baluster or a pin top baluster adapter for receiving the top of a pin top baluster, such as a strip with a plurality of spaced apart openings. The attachment means may further include fillet strips between adjacent balusters.
In the preferred embodiment, the top segment and the bottom segment are each made from lumber having a rough-cut designation is between about 5/4 and 6/4 for economical savings. In the preferred embodiment, the rough-cut designation is about 5xc2xd/4 which provides the most significant cost savings.
In the preferred embodiment, the lateral support is a newel. One end of the newel is connected to the handrail and the other end of the newel is vertically anchored to the floor of the structure or to at least one tread. In the preferred embodiment, the newel is a three-piece newel assembly includes a center core and two substantially identical outer members. Preferably, the three-piece newel assembly further includes a mating alignment groove on one of the center core and the two substantially identical outer members.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a stairway and rail system, the stairway system including: a plurality of spaced apart treads; at least one baluster per tread; and a two-piece handrail, the handrail having a top segment, a bottom segment and a mating surface on one of the top segment and the bottom segment for aligning the top segment with the bottom segment.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a two-piece handrail assembly for creating a handrail for use in a stairway rail system, the stairway system including a plurality of spaced apart treads and at least one baluster per tread. The two-piece handrail assembly includes: a top segment; a bottom segment; a mating groove on one of the top segment and the bottom segment for aligning the top segment with the bottom segment; and a fastener groove between the top segment and the bottom segment for permitting the accommodation of fasteners used to attach the handrail to each baluster.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a stairway and rail system. The stairway system including: a plurality of spaced apart treads; at least one baluster per tread; a two-piece handrail assembly, the handrail including: (i) a top segment; (ii) a bottom segment; (iii) a mating groove on one of the top segment and the bottom segment for aligning the top segment with the bottom segment; and (iv) a fastener groove between the top segment and the bottom segment for permitting the accommodation of fasteners used to attach the handrail to each baluster; and a lateral support for supporting the handrail.